shattered_enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Mevugik
The Mevugik (ME-VOO-GYK) '''are draconic, formerly sea-dwelling creatures. They are the only creature that have fully evolved from sea to land being. They are known as being superior than other races in various aspects, such as intelligence, organization, and technology. These knowleadgable creatures live in the land and seas of southern Noufalar. They are led by two different beings, one female and one male. In a certain section of their city, it is divided in two factions. These factions of the same race are known as Aragana (Female-identified) and Vurkana (Male-identified) However, physically and biologically, all Mevugik are the same, their reproductive systems are both present in all members of the species. Origin Mevugik share a common ancestor with all other alike aquatic creatures, a massive Sea dragon that dominated the oceans of Xavgar thousands of years ago, back when the planet was much different from today. They were capable of living anywhere within the water, be it cold or warm waters or near the surface to the deepest part of the seas. They fed on practically anything. However, as time passed and the weather began to change, so did the Sea dragon's habitat, therefore adapting to the climate change by evolving into different forms of Sea dragons. This event was known as the Artic Meltdown, where the sea level rose to extreme levels causing the weather and ecology world-wide change drastically. Northern and Southern-most areas grew too cold for the smaller sea dragons, so they moved to more central zones. The Mevugik became what they are today from a small, thin, and intelligent subspecies of Sea dragon. These small sea dragons lived close by shores, on warm waters. Being attracted by the even warmer lands, they began to try moving outside the water. Soon enough they could frequently stay on beaches to either stay warm in the winter by taking sunbaths, look for food, and allow their offspring play together. Mevugik are one of the oldest intelligent species in Xavgar. When they fully evolved to humanoid beings, they began constructing their homeland in their respective continent, eventually establishing fully in southern Noufalar. Biology '''Physical Appearance A Mevugik is an amphibian dragonkin with many fins and spikes among their body. Standing between 6 to 8 feet tall, both genders look almost identical. The only thing that identifies their gender is their voice. Their bodies tend to be shades of blue, red, green, purple, and orange. They have webbed hands and feet. They have fins under their lower jaw, and two sets of thin, long, pointy ears. One is clearly visible above these fins, the second is hidden behind the fins. Mevugik hands have 3 fingers and 1 thumb, while their legs have 3 fingers and two thumbs (first is placed normally, the second is found on the upper leg.) Their tail is long and thick, and has a large fin at the end. They also have a mane that consists of shiny scales, similarly to hair but does not absorb water nor is affected by it, acting as a sack or "flotation device" around their head and neck. They have teeth no larger than a Dakagrion's, but have a different mouth structure. It is quite similar to a shark, having triangular-shaped teeth. The teeth are relatively thicker than a shark's, making them able to consume both meat and plants. If a tooth ever falls off it is replaced at a much quicker rate than the other races. Baby Mevugik are already born with teeth, but often fall off as they eat "adult" meals as they grow. Their blood ranges from dark to light cyan or blue. Unique Aspects Mevugik have a highly advanced respiratory system. Even if at land or underwater, they are capable of perfectly breathing under low-oxygen conditions, such as high air pressure or swimming in extremely deep parts of the sea. Mevugik have gills hidden under their mane, and also have nostrils on their snout. The nostrils and gills are tied together, and these creatures have 4 lungs. If for some reason their gills or nostrils became blocked (possibly from the entrance of a disease or other harmful object) the other remaining oxygen-introducting system can still allow the Mevugik to breathe normally, but with slight difficulty. Their 4 lungs also make them able to breathe more air in and out, so their breathing has a calmer pace. They can easily hold their breath for several minutes. They cannot run very fast, but swim at very high speeds, and can easily outspeed any other ocean creature. Having a complex digestive system as well, Mevugik can eat about anything. Like some amphibians, their wounds heal fast and regenerate from broken bones or hurt muscles quickly. The ears found behind their jaw fins function as sonars. Underwater, they can detect other objects and beings with these ears. Their immune systems are also very tough, even without proper health and care they will rarely get sick at all. The Mevugik also have an extremely volatile DNA capable of quick adaptation. Their ancestors ranged from living in tropical beaches, to deep trenches, to cold waters, and other habitats, and the Mevugik gained such adaptability in the way of survivability and reproduction. A newborn Mevugik, if put in an area other than their homeland, they will gradually adapt to their new habitat without any complications. Reproduction-wise, the Mevugik never faced problems in such area because they can switch "biological" genders. Diet Their diets are composed of vegetables and fish. They rarely eat fruits or meat, though they will if available. Habitat Though being sea creatures, not all Mevugik strictly leave near the sea. Normally, they prefer cold to warm zones or waters, their homeland being notably humid and very rainy/stormy, providing a perfect climate for their species. However, there are some members of the species that have adapted to harsher zones due to being exposed to such since a young age, an example being orphans adopted and taken to other places by parents of another race. Lifespan A Mevugik's lifespan is between 150 and 200 years. At 50, they are considered adults. Reproduction Mevugik are one of the few species on Xavgar capable of reproducing without the need of both genders. They have both reproductory systems. Two females or two males can perfectly create offspring, however the actual system works like the other races: a Masculine and a Femenine reproductive system are required, therefore one Mevugik must act as a female, and the other must act as a male. Regardless of who is the Mother and the Father, both are socially equal, and will both contribute to raising children. It is completely normal for the Fatherly figure to raise a child by his/herself and the Mother one being the one mantaining the family's income. They are also the only race with the ability to reproduce with another species. But their offspring will never be Mevugik, and will be the race of the other being, their DNA untouched and may have a few small aspects from the Mevugik, such as eye/hair colour. This is the only way two homosexual beings in Xavgar can make a biological child. Society & Economy Social Structure A race with superior intelligence that was aquired before all other sapient races, the Mevugik have created a society where all members contribute to the advancing of a just, respectful civilization. There is a social pyramid, but the classes are determined by the individual (or their family's) contribution to society, not their income or jobs. The high class are Mevugik who have helped their lower-class peers even in a certain way as well as the other levels the most, such "assistance" in their life is obligatory for them to mantain their level and gain income as deserved. It is based around a "The more you give, the more you'll get" system. By giving, it is not just physical interaction, but can also be helping others in various other ways, as not all Mevugik are capable of such. The middle-class is encouraged to help both the lower and high class, and the low-class Mevugik are given many ways for them to at least have a decent, rightful quality of life. Examples would be allowing the low-class have jobs regardless of their state, many hotel-like buildings where the homeless can reside in for free, the allowance to have their children taken care of by others for free, exchanging small labor to help their higher-classed members, etc., and even strict punishment of any kind of discrimination against them. If such were to happen, the victim(s) are to be temporarily, or in extreme situations (mostly involving the high class) permanently to be taken care of by the culprit and taken in as a part of their family. There are many other laws in Mevugik society that quickly ended issues that the other races had for a much longer duration in their social classes, preventing poverty and malnourishment (especially in children), jobless inhabitants, abuse of the high-class' position, parentless children (with the assistance of the Lurifen Dakagrion), and others. Intelligence & Behavior The Mevugik are a very passive, intelligent, structured, and quite tolerant race that love working together to achieve certain goals. They are smart in several areas, not just in science and technology, and find about anything unusual in their zone very interesting and willing to study about such. Curiosity, experimentation, exploration, construction, and persistence are what defines Mevugik children. They are highly respecful and often give compliments. They are very careful and delicate with about anything, and can sometimes be very dramatic about mistakes. Mevugik do not like physical affection and like to have their personal space. Culture Category:Races